narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikimaru
Rikimaru is the dog partner of Ryoku Inuzuka and appears in Naruto: Shukumei Saigen. She is very protective of her partner and would protect her with her life as Ryoku would do for her. Like Ryoku, Rikimaru loves to fight and will always fight alongside Ryoku. Background Rikimaru being only two years of age doesn't much of her own story to tell, she was given to Ryoku when she was ten years of age in her second to final year in the ninja academy and the two have been best of friends since. Appearance Rikimaru is a black-furred canine of an unknown breed, she stands three feet tall at the shoulder and has white markings on her body. Personality Rikimaru is very hot-tempered and fierce much like Ryoku and loves to fight as well, she doesn't tolerate nonsense from any other dog and when she sees something she wants he goes after it like a game of fetch. Synopsis The Beginning Arc In this arc, Rikimaru is first introduced waiting for Junichi Shunmashii to arrive for Team 20's first meeting but the young boy ran late. Upon his arrival, due to Ryoku not liking Junichi, the dislike for the young boy began to rub off on the canine causing her to feel rather ill-mannered to the kind boy. After the first impressions and introductions were over, Kenshin, the sensei of Team 20 began to conduct a test to see if the three were serious to become Konohagakure ninja. During the beginning of the test, Rikimaru snuck off with Junichi following her to track down Kenshin who ultimately found them and defeated Junichi effortlessly. Rikimaru then met up with Rikimaru and used the Beast Human Clone technique to attack Kenshin. The attack from Rikimaru and Ryoku was the only successful attack down on Kenshin besides the final effort to take him down which involved all three Genin. The three Genin along with Rikimaru managed to all encounter Kenshin at the same time, Kenshin explained what they lacked to become shinobi which ultimately angered Junichi and provoked him to attack. Junichi's attack gave Hesei Hyuga and Ryoku the idea to attack themselves, the three Genin teamed up on Kenshin and eventually were able to defeat him. After defeating Kenshin it was revealed that his body was a Shadow Clone, the real Kenshin stepped out from hiding and clapped his hands. The Genin had passed his exam. Relatioships Kenshin Koigokoro Rikimaru decides whether if she likes somebody or not based off what Ryoku has to say about them. Since Ryoku obeys Kenshin-sensei Rikimaru decided not to bite him in fear of disrespect of Ryoku. Junichi Shunmashii Ryoku's disrespect of Junichi Shunmashii often passes on to Rikimaru, since Ryoku seems to be commonly rude to Junichi her dog partner will often growl and bare her fangs at Junichi. Hesei Hyuuga Hesei is the only person in the group that Rikimaru would bite due to the fact that Ryoku absolutely hates Hesei with a passion, this hatred of Hesei passed on to Rikimaru and whenever Hesei and Rikimaru quarrel Rikimaru would be there to bite Hesei. Ryoku Inuzuka Being partners, Ryoku is the only real friend that Rikimaru has on the team at the moment. Abilites Inuzuka Collaboration Jutsu Being an Inuzuka nin-dog Rikimaru has the ability to collaborate with Ryoku in various Inuzuka techniques. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is unknown Category:Animals Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Raiton Master Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen